Make Me Forget Why I'm Sad
by AishiteruForever
Summary: ONESHOT. Naruka is defeated. The well is closed. Kagome is stuck in the past. Everyone is moving on with their lives. Who is there to make her forget all of her sadness?


**I DO NOT OWN OR HAVE EVER CLAIMED TO OWN ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH THE INUYASHA SERIES. EVEN THOUGH I DESPERATELY WISH IT WAS MINE! (:**

**I do know the original ending to the Inuyasha series; I'm just switching things up. A LOT! This is a typical ending that a lot of people on here have done but this is my way of typing it. I hope you all enjoy it. **

[Kagome's POV]

Naraku had been destroyed and the jewel was wished to disappear by yours truly. In the end though, the well closed up. It wouldn't let me cross through to the other side to at least tell my family goodbye. I was left to live in this time until my death. I cried for the first few days but I no longer do that. I have become very depressed though, even if I don't let the other notice.

Another turn of events, Kikyo returned to life. Honestly, I don't know how and I really don't care. I wasn't happy that she had died. I even cried for her and Inuyasha when she did die but now, I could really care less. Miroku and Sango started their lives together. She is now pregnant; we all wonder what the baby will be.

Everyone seems to be moving on with their lives, except me…

I say this because obviously Inuyasha and Kikyo are starting back their relationship back as a couple. It's like our kiss meant nothing to him. It's like I spent all this time loving him and hoping that I'd get the chance to finally be with him…for nothing. I don't know what I'm going to do. Right now, I live in a hut which I use all to myself. I have no reason for a large hut because I will probably never have a family, so I have a small one. I wonder if things would be different if Kikyo would have stayed dead. I feel like it would have been me and Inuyasha in a hut together, starting our lives like Miroku and Sango but I guess that just isn't meant to be. Another reason for me to cry.

[End of POV]

The wind blew through the trees as Kagome walked through the forest of Inuyasha. She wore a priestess kimono and let her hair blow through the gentle wind. She took these walk regularly once she had gathered more control of her emotions due to the well closing. When she finally arrived at the well, she looked into its depths. She just stood there, looking into it for what felt like eternity before she realized that once again that it was pointless. Tears began to flow down her cheeks but she soon stopped them and wiped the tears away with the sleeve of her kimono. She smiled and then looked to the sky before vowing in her head that one day she would see her family again and they would welcome her back as if she had died and come back. She wondered how sad they must have been when they finally realized their selves that she was not returning any time soon. "I'll come back; Momma, Souta, Grandpa…I'll come back one day," she whispered and only the whistling of the wind was her reply.

Sesshomaru stepped out into the clearing. He had witnessed the whole incident. He had finally learned of where she was from and how she got here after the final battle was over. He watched the lonely expressions on her face, the tears, and then the smile. He finally spoke, "You reek of much sadness, Miko." Kagome only turned her head and looked at him with wide eyes. He stepped closer to her and spoke again, "You're eyes also show of your loneliness. If you are so sad, how is it that you can still smile as if nothing is wrong?" She finally rested her eyes on his without her shocked expression and said, "I have to let the other think that…I-I'm happy so that they don't worry about me." He studied her face more, "Quit bottling it up, you foolish Miko. You're only hurting yourself." He then turned his back to her and said to himself, "Worthless humans."

All of a sudden, arms were wrapped around his torso. He didn't move because he knew it was her. He didn't push her away even though he told himself to do so. He just left her hold him and then the smell of salt was brought to his nose. She had begun to cry and knew why. He knew of her not being able to return to her world and Inuyasha's choice of the dead Miko over her. Yes, he was not in the least bit stupid. He knew more than the other thought he did.

**'Hold her back, show her that we care and she is not alone.'**

'How dare you speak to me as if I really care for this worthless being? Go back into your cage.'

Sesshomaru demon wanted him to seriously take this human into his arms and comfort her. He was outraged. He cared nothing for this human, not a single bit. But obviously his beast was quite taken with her.

**'If you won't do anything then I most certainly will…'**

Before he could reply, his beast had taken over. He no longer had control of his own body. The only thing he could do was see and feel everything that his beast was about to do without his permission. His eyes bled red and his claws grew a little longer. His beast turned in Kagome's arms and looked down at her. Kagome's eyes, full of tears, stared straight back into his and grew big with fear. Until she felt strong arms go around her and soft lips touch hers. Sesshomaru was kissing her, while he was control by his beast. She didn't understand but she didn't really want to. This was the only thing that made her truly at ease since everything happened. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He then licked her lower lip with his tongue only for her to open her mouth to him and welcome him graciously. He gave the kiss more of a passionate feel and tightened his arms around her, never wanting to let her escape. Sesshomaru roared loudly on the effort of this so called "comfort" that his beast was giving the human.

'STOP! I will not stand for this.'

But his beast did not listen. The kiss had finally been broken only for him to scoop Kagome up into his arms and fly off on his cloud, rapidly fast to his palace in the west. Kagome stared up at him in confusion but stared in awe at his home as it quickly approached. They stopped at a window. He then opened it then stepped inside, sat Kagome on her feet, and turned to close the window. Kagome looked around in amazement. She knew this had to be his room on account of the biggest bed she had ever seen his her life time. She didn't even think they made such large beds in her time. The room was amazing and she couldn't wait to explore it but that would have to wait. She turned towards Sesshomaru only for him to be stepping closer to her. She looked into his red eyes and slowly took steps back until her legs hit the end of his rather large bed. She spoke, "Sessho-," only to be cut off by him placing his lips on hers again, silencing her. Her eyes closed and she moaned out, loudly.

**_******************************~LEMON BEGINNING~ _**_**********************************_

Kagome was picked up and thrown on his bed roughly, landing in the middle of it. She watched as Sesshomaru stared at her and he took off all his clothes, not wasting any time. He wanted her and he wanted her now, at least his beast did anyways. She let a deep blush run across her face before she looked away right when he revealed his huge erection. He was soon on top of her, kissing her neck, and untying her kimono. She bit her bottom lip and let out a tiny moan. She felt so embarrassed for this to be happening to her and none other by Lord Sesshomaru himself. He removed her kimono from her shoulder and pushed it around her waist. He took her left breast in his right hand and began to massage it, softly while he took the other breast into his mouth and licked and nibbled at her nipple. She gasped and squirmed a bit while he did this. She couldn't believe this was happening to her, it was like it was only a dream. She began to speak his name again, "Sess-" but was cut off once again by him grabbing her kimono and sliding it off her legs only to place himself in between her legs and stroke her folds with his erection.

She moaned louder, not knowing if she could take anymore of this teasing. She had never been touched this way before. Never had a man laid a finger on her or let along get her undressed and tease her this way.

Sesshomaru couldn't take being locked away by his own demon anymore. He broke through his beast barrier and once his had regained control, he stopped all movement and leaned up to look at the Miko under him. His eyes were brought to surprise at the sight of pure bliss on her face. She was actually enjoying this Sesshomaru giving her all this attention and being all over her like this. She looked into his eyes and noticed he had gained full control once again but she didn't care, She raise her hands up and grabbed both sides of his face before bring it down to hers. She stopped to where their noses were touching and she breathed roughly before saying, "Make me forget why I'm sad, Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and thought for a moment before doing something he thought he would never do; he slid his rock hard rod deep into her core. She screamed loudly and the tears sprung to her eyes. Sesshomaru stopped inside her and looked to her face…she was a virgin and he had just broken her. He leaned down and licked her tears away before kissing her softly. The trembling of her body had finally stopped and she pulled away from the kiss to look at him and nod her head. He knew then what to do, he wrapped one of his arms around her and held himself up with the other before gently coming out of her and going back in slowly. She made a slight little moan and reached up to put her arms around his neck. He began to move a little at a time and watched her face as the pain was soon replaced with the look of pleasure. She began to moan louder. Her legs had finally made their way around his waist. He quickened his pace and kissed her neck roughly. Kagome was losing it. She had never felt so good and couldn't believe that the person who was making her feel like she was in heaven was Lord Sesshomaru. She ran her hands down his back before scratching him slightly as he began to make love to her at his demon speed. She wasn't going to last much longer at this pace and he knew it. She looked at him, "Ses-sho…maru..I-I-….no more…"

He, himself, knew that if she came that he would flow right after her. She was already collapsing around him so tightly that he was question if he was going to be the one to cum before her. He went as face as he could and growled loudly. Kagome was going insane. She couldn't hold it back anymore. "Sessho…SESSHOMARU!"

She came and held him tightly within her before he roared for the whole palace to hear and came deep inside her. He moved his mouth fast and bit down on her shoulder, claiming her to forever be his. Not truly realizing it at the moment from the bliss that was washing over both of them. Once he had completely came inside her, and pulled out and rolled onto the bed and breathed hard. He reached his arms out and Kagome saw this as his way of telling her to come into his embrace. She laid her forehead on his chest and kissed his chest softly. She whispered to him, "Thank you…Ses-shom-maru…"

Her breathing then began to even out, indicating to him that she had entered the dream world. He heard her thanks before bringing her closer to his person and kissing her forehead as if he loved her. Then he, himself, drifted into a deep sleep.

~~END~~

**Thanks for reading. It was my first one shot. I really hope that you enjoyed it. It took me like 3 or 4 hours to type but that's because I was also working facebook at the time. HaHaa. I hope I get really good reviews. Please….REVIEW! (: 3**


End file.
